


Picking Up the Slack

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Embarrassing Situation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post-Finale, Puberty, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, pregnant Shiro, rogue shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: After helping a student through an awkward moment, Shiro decides to take on a new teaching assignment.





	Picking Up the Slack

“If you’re trying to hide you’re not doing a very good job,” Shiro says as he steps to the sink and turns on the water. He washes his hands and watches the mirror, sees the tip of a shoe slide back under the divider and out of sight. He dries his hands as he walks over to the stall. “Those floors are kind of gross too. You don’t want a tic for being out of uniform along with a tic for being late to class, do you?”

There’s no reply.

“Fun’s over. . .”

“I’m not having any fun,” a voice interrupts then quickly adds. “Sir.”

It’s then that Shiro notices it. Teaching pubescent teenagers, it’s a familiar and off-putting scent. The stale smell of musty towels mixed with the tang of body odor and a dash of good old fashioned adolescent misery that marks a first heat. Not disgusting, exactly, but not inviting. Except to other adolescents. Shiro no longer remembers what it smelled like to him at that age, but he does remember how distracting it was, suddenly being hyper aware of all things sexual and barely able to control his own body. He feels a pang of sympathy for the boy.

“Come on out,” he says, his tone less commanding. 

“You can smell me, huh?” The voice cracks then continues. “Everyone freaking can. I really don’t want to come out.”

“Do you really want to sit on the dirty bathroom floor?”

“My pants are already a mess so. . .” The voice breaks again. “Everyone saw and. . .” 

“Did someone try to hurt you?”

It’s protocol in the event of a student upset by their heat or rut. Make sure the student hasn’t been mistreated by another student. Or faculty. 

“No. They just shook their asses at me and started asking each other if they smelled something juicy.” Shiro opens his mouth to reply but stops as the voice mutters. “Alpha bitches.” There’s a loud sigh. “Damn, I mean, sorry, sir. I know it’s a tic for swearing and saying stuff like that and. . .” Another long sigh.

“Stop counting tics and come out,” Shiro says then adds. “Please.”

Shuffling followed by the latch scraping back and slowly the door opens to reveal a gangly boy, tall and thin, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him. He notices the boy’s standard issue light gray pants and white short sleeved shirt. Galaxy Garrison’s version of casual dress, a way to give the students a break from their heavy uniform jackets and reward them at the end of a long week of classes. 

“Oh. . .” Shiro says it without thinking and immediately feels bad. The light gray pants are notorious for showing even the smallest stain. That’s why the Garrison had changed the official uniform to black pants and relegated the gray to casual day, when tics were handed out only for the most glaring of uniform infractions.

“Yeah,” the boy sighs. “Perfect timing, huh?” He glances at Shiro and his face flares with color in direct contrast to the pained expression on his face. Shiro’s momentarily afraid the boy will throw up or pass out. Or both.

“You ok?” He puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder to steady him. “Take a deep breath. . .”

The boy gulps air and says.

“Of course. . .I thought the voice was familiar but I was like, no, my day can’t go from bad to worse to. . .but yeah, it can and it is and. . .” He trails off with another big sigh.

“It’s ok. I’ll walk you over to the infirmary. . .”

“NO!” He yelps and steps back. “I mean. . .like thanks for the offer but really? I don’t even want to leave this bathroom let alone with you. . .I mean. . .” His shoulders slump as he gives up any semblance of maintaining proper posture. “I didn’t mean it like that, like. . .” He groans and presses his back against the stall divider and slowly slides down. “Death from embarrassment is very slow and painful.”

Shiro smiles and bites back a chuckle. He crouches beside the boy and says.

“I’m supposed to be getting you off the bathroom floor yet here you are. . .” He extends his right hand to the boy who openly stares at it. “It’s good for keeping coffee warm and it makes some mean toast, too. Not many people know that.”

“Sorry. . .” The boy takes Shiro’s hand and Shiro hauls him to his feet. Shiro gives him a smile. “I didn’t mean to. . .you really make toast, like, with your hand?”

“Not as much as I use it to reheat coffee.”

The boy arches his eyebrows at Shiro and Shiro nods. 

“Very handy.”

The boy groans and Shiro shrugs.

“Yeah, they can’t all be good ones like that ‘death from embarrassment’ line you had.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” he replies but chuckles. “But that was kind of good, huh?”

Shiro nods.

“I’m. . .”

“Everyone knows who you are,” the boy says. “I’m Kenneth.”

“Ok, Kenneth, help me figure out how I’m going to make sure you get to the infirmary without actually walking you there?”

“You don’t have to. . .do you?”

Shiro nods.

“Really? Like is this because of heat stuff?”

“Yup. But if we get a move on I’m betting we won’t run into anyone along the way. And, if we do, then I’ll give them a tic for being out of class. Perk of wearing the uniform, right?”

“Why are you wearing your uniform on casual day?” Kenneth slips back into the stall to retrieve his things.

“I have a meeting,” Shiro replies. He tugs at his too-tight jacket then adds. “Have to officially tell my higher ups I’m pregnant.”

Kenneth stops short of the bathroom door and openly looks Shiro up and down.

“How? I thought you were Alpha. You smell Alpha. . .” Kenneth looks at his feet and adds. “Sorry, I’m kind of really noticing that kind of stuff today. Not like, trying but. . .” 

“The infirmary can help you out with that,” Shiro offers.

“With neutralizer?” Kenneth scoffs. “If they can’t make it go away, like completely, then it’s no help.”

“Don’t underestimate the neutralizers.” Kenneth rolls his eyes at Shiro and Shiro chuckles. “My friend makes some very good ones.”

“Do they sell them to the infirmary?”

Shiro laughs slightly at the thought of Pidge doing business with the Galaxy Garrison.

“No, she prefers one on one sales. If the infirmary’s stock doesn’t cut it for you, come see me and I’ll give you her number.”

“Does she make suppressants?” There’s a hopeful twinge in Kenneth’s voice.

“No,” Shiro replies. His tone is firm which helps sell the lie. Pidge does make suppressants but only for very special customers who can afford her prices. He’s fairly certain she’d never sell to a minor but makes a note to double check that fact when he sees her again. She’ll probably be there when he gets home, sprawled out on the couch and ready to spend the night.

Shiro holds the bathroom door open and follows Kenneth out. The boy is ripe with that musty towel mixed with dirty clothes smell and Shiro feels his stomach clench.

“Am I grossing you out?”

“What?” Shiro gives a shake of his head. “No. . .”

“Yeah, I am. You have that same ‘don’t puke’ look my aunt used to get when she was pregnant and something grossed her out. She really hated my mom’s hairspray, like she’d gag when she smelled it. Made my mom so mad.” He chuckles. “So do you, like, disguise your smell or is that just another way I’m messed up.”

“You’re not messed up,” Shiro replies. 

“I’m fifteen, almost sixteen, and just now having my first heat,” Kenneth counters. “And I think you smell Alpha but you’re pregnant so. . .yeah, I’m messed up.”

“You’re not messed up,” Shiro repeats. “I’m Rogue.”

Kenneth squints at him.

“What’s that mean?”

Shiro is surprised by Kenneth’s response. At his age he should have had the most comprehensive of the required health education classes.

“They don’t teach that in health ed?” Shiro asks then adds. “I’m Alpha and Omega.”

“Like at the same time?” Shiro chuckles at Kenneth’s reaction. “Do you have both a rut and. . .like how. . .”

“Rut and heat together.”

“Every month?” Kenneth sounds horrified.

“No. I’d probably need a prescription for suppressants if that was the case. But that is possible.”

“Are you kidding me? Someone who gets stuck with that crappy deal should totally get suppressants. . .” Kenneth trails off and stops mid-stride. His face goes pale and then flames red as he looks down at his feet. “Health class didn’t mention this, either,” he mutters.

“They have clean clothes in the infirmary,” Shiro offers. Kenneth tries to discreetly pluck at the seat of his pants and Shiro glances away in an attempt to spare him some embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Kenneth says when they start walking again. “It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just, like, when you accidentally sit in a little puddle or something but it’s. . .” Kenneth makes a sound of disgust. “It’s not like that at all.” 

“No, it’s not,” Shiro offers. “But the good news is, you get better. . .control. . .as you get older.”

“I’m guessing ‘older’ doesn’t mean, like, by tomorrow, huh?”

“No. You’re pretty much at the mercy of your body for probably the next day or so while you get used to the neutralizers.”

“So just as I’m getting the hang of it, it’ll be over?” Kenneth huffs. “Great.”

“They really don’t explain any of this to you in health ed?”

“About how you’ll be, like, leaking out your butt and all sticky and everything is going to reek and make you think about doing it which is only going to make your butt more wet and more sticky?” He says with a heavy dose of sarcasm. “No, they missed all that just like they missed the part about how you can tell everyone can smell you and they know what you’re thinking about, which is doing it. Or being scared of doing it. Except for the adults who look at you like you let a silent but deadly fart. But I guess that’s good because if the adults were thinking about doing me, too, I’d probably die from a panic attack. And I’ve never even had a panic attack before.”

“What do they tell you?”

“Useless stuff like you’ll get boners. Duh, of course you’ll get boners. Most guys get tons of them before they have an actual heat.” Kenneth’s face gets red again. “I’ve heard Omega girls get them, too, like, before they ever have a heat. But, like, you can’t get anyone pregnant.” He takes a deep breath. “And all the stuff about stereotypes but it’s mostly about Alphas, like ‘they’re not all mean’. Again, duh. Just like all Omega’s aren’t destroyed by their heat and get all useless.” Kenneth chuckles. “Ok, except for me but I already know I’m messed up so. . .”

“You’re not messed up,” Shiro says again. “That class sounds pretty bad.”

“The worst part is it’s totally obvious that no one wants to teach it. Is it like teacher punishment?”

Shiro chuckles as he thinks about the meeting he’ll be heading to shortly, where he’ll request lighter duty starting immediately. He’d been lucky that he’d finished his required hands on combat teaching hours before they’d decided to try for a baby and he hadn’t yet been scheduled for any one on one flight training, taking students on actual flights versus just the simulator. It meant he’d end up in the classroom. A lot of different classrooms as his extra hours were filled being a substitute teacher in any classroom that needed him. And the one classroom that always needed a teacher was health ed. It wasn’t exactly a punishment but it wasn’t anyone’s first (or second, or third) choice.

“Not exactly but. . .”

“No one wants to teach it,” Kenneth finishes for him.

“Yeah.” Shiro nods and laughs. “You’re right, no one’s very eager to sign up for that one.”

They make their way out into the courtyard and Shiro is relieved to have some fresh air. Kenneth is beyond ripe and it's doing nothing for Shiro's stomach. He takes a deep breath and sees Kenneth looking at him.

“Sorry I’m grossing you out.”

“It’s not you, it’s pregnancy stuff. I was so grossed out by the dish soap this morning I made my partner throw the whole thing out. That was bad. I almost lost it right at the kitchen table. You’re scent isn’t even in my top five things that have grossed me out since I got pregnant.”

“Was the dish soap number one?”

“No, that award goes to fresh cut flowers.” Shiro smiles and Kenneth laughs. “I threw right up on them as my horrified partner was handing them to me.”

“Ew.”

“Yeah.” Shiro nods at the infirmary door. “I know you don’t want to be seen with me but I have to go in and sign a form that says I delivered you safely to the infirmary.”

“No problem,” Kenneth responds. Shiro holds the door and Kenneth pauses and straightens his posture as he looks Shiro in the eye. “Thank you, Commander Shirogane.”

“At ease, cadet.” He pats the boy on his shoulder and directs him through the infirmary door.

He signs the necessary forms and leaves Kenneth in the very capable hands of the nurse and glances at his watch. Just enough time to get back to the main building and his meeting. He tugs at his jacket and hopes it doesn’t look as uncomfortably snug as it feels.

“Hey. . .”

He smiles as Lance sidles up to him.

“I’ll be in your office with lunch?”

“Thanks. I won’t be long.”

Her office door is open when he arrives and she gestures at him.

“Come in. Close the door.” She gives him a smile and he laughs. “So is this official now?”

He sits in the chair across from her desk and tries not to tug at his jacket.

“Oh, please stop, just stop,” she laughs. “This is a happy meeting so pop those buttons, sir.”

Shiro chuckles and wastes no time opening his jacket and giving a little sigh.

“You need a water or. . .”

“No, this is perfect.”

“You officially three months? That’s when most people come around to make it official.”

“Eleven weeks,” Shiro replies. “You need me to wait another week?”

“No, that jacket is not going to hold on that long,” she teases. “You know you can size up, right?”

“Now that it’s official?” She laughs as he continues. “I need light duty starting, well, now.” She makes a face at him and this time he laughs. “I know, I haven’t done my flight rotation yet but I deliberately worked it to be last on the list. . .”

“. . .that’s nice of you. . .”

“. . .and I want to take over health ed.”

She looks up from her computer screen and Shiro chuckles at her expression.

“Did you just say you. . .”

“Want to take over health ed, yes,” he finishes for her. “You’ll get five-ish months before I’m out and I’ll take it back after my leave.”

“You sound pretty certain about this,” she says. She gives him a little grin. “You really want it after you get back from leave?” Shiro nods. “Because I’m going to have to move some stuff around and once I move it I’m not moving it again.”

“I officially want to take over health ed,” he says matter-of-factly.

She squints at him. He nods yes and she laughs.

“Ok. I’m going to pull you from hand to hand training entirely for now and we’ll just discuss that once you’re back from leave. You’ll probably be good and ready to whoop some kiddie ass at that point.” She grins. “You’re still stuck with the classroom half of flight, all the snore none of the soar.” 

Shiro laughs.

“And. . .” She hovers her hands over the screen. “Once I tappa tappa tappa you are going to be stuck with health ed. Last chance to back out. I’ll let you claim pregnancy hormones. One freeby for all my first time preggos.”

“Tappa tappa tappa,” Shiro replies.

She laughs and taps.

“Congratulations,” she says. “On your impending bundle of joy and your new role as full-time health ed teacher. You start Monday, I sent you a link to the materials. Good luck to you on that one.” She slides the computer screen away from herself and grins at him. “I really am happy for you, Shiro.”

“Thank you, Issa.”

“I’m not trying to run you off, but I have another not quite as fun meeting in, like, ten minutes and I need to get my game face on.”

“No problem.” He gets up and sighs as he buttons his jacket.

“Get a new jacket,” she playfully scolds him. “And tell Lance and Keith congratulations.”

“Will do. Thanks again, Issa.”

“No, thank you, Shiro.” She gives him a little hug then opens the door. “Don’t be a stranger, papa Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly four-ish years post Voltron finale/post-scripts and set in the "world" of my larger Shiro-centric (in progress) work "How We Get There" (that focuses on how Shiro ends up having a family with Lance and Keith. . .and touches on what all of the Paladins go through after Voltron).
> 
> Lance (who appears for just a moment) is also a Garrison teacher (and is Omega) and Keith (not featured but mentioned) works with the Blade going on humanitarian missions (and is Alpha).
> 
> Bit about Rogue: It is an Alpha who also has Omega traits. Alphas (in this "world") are only different from Betas in that they are more "aggressive" meaning they have a definitive Alpha scent and twice a year ruts (when they are hyper sexual). They have standard reproductive capabilities (male able to impregnate all the time, female able to become pregnant during monthly cycle). Omegas are the "both" in this world, where both males and females can both impregnate and become pregnant but only during monthly heat (and have a definitive Omega scent and males have "slick"). Betas have no "special" traits but do have their own scent (but it's not as extreme as Alpha/Omega). All types can desire sex at any time regardless of rut/heat status but are hyper sexual during rut/heat (but not to the point of being incapacitated. . .both are like being hormone drunk and some people are just naturally "more drunk" than others or are more likely to give in to their impulses and/or willfully enhance them for max pleasure). Heat/rut is "controlled" with neutralizer sprays/creams that neutralize/reduce scent or (in extreme situations) with suppressants. Suppressants stop heat/rut cycle entirely and are not seen as "healthy" options (they used to be used a lot but it's fallen out of favor). Suppressants are not used as birth control. Traditional forms of birth control are used (that do not stop heat/rut, just reduce chances of pregnancy). 
> 
> Rogue can be male or female and present (just like Alpha/Omega) at puberty but are rare (in comparison). From a society perspective, there are stereotypes associated with all traits and sometimes folks are biased based on those stereotypes.
> 
> Questions? Ask away.


End file.
